Miku
}} is one of the main characters in DARLING in the FRANXX series. She's a Parasite with codename "390" of Thirteenth Plantation, where she's partnered in boy-girl pair with Zorome to pilot a FRANXX called Argentea. Appearance Miku is a petite girl with auburn red hair and sea blue eyes. Her hair is done up in girlish pigtails, more commonly referred to as "twintails", with a small cowlick at the top of her head. When piloting Argentea, Miku wears a white bodysuit with pale pink accents. Personality A beautiful, spunky girl who boasts style at the seams. She has a bright and innocent exterior, but has a tendency to be selfish in order to sway situations in her favor. Miku is not afraid to bluntly state her opinion about something, even if it might be hurtful. History ]] Like her other unit members, Miku grew up in the Garden. She is shown to have been close to Kokoro, making her a flower crown. A few months before the start of the series, she is sent to Cerasus to become a pistil. She receives the name "Miku" from Hiro at some point and is partnered with Zorome. Episode 01: Alone and Lonesome Episode 02: What it Means to Connect Episode 03: Fighting Puppet Inside, Futoshi asks what happened with Hiro becoming a parasite. Ikuno says he could only connect for a bit at the start, so she doesn't like his chances. Zorome says that there's no way he'll get in. Mitsuru says that he doesn't know about the ones who only managed a draw against that, either. Zorome says that it was Miku's fault for randomly falling over. Miku angrily asks if he remember what he said when that happened. Kokoro warns them not to fight because it will affect their numbers. Ikuno says that she doesn't think Papa will accept a parasite who can't pilot. Futoshi agrees and says that so many kids disappeared from the Garden due to that. Miku says that Ichigo is no better. She says that she's too biased towards Hiro when she's supposed to be their leader. She says she doesn't understand how Goro's putting up with her as her partner. Ichigo asks what Goro has to do with it. Goro also walks in and asks what they're talking about. Annoyed, Ichigo says that, if Hiro becomes a parasite, he'll be a great help. Miku says that he might not even. Ichigo says that he still has a chance, and Miku disagrees. She says that he couldn't get it done with her, so I think it's over for him. She says that he piloted Strelizia, even if he was unconscious, and saved them, so she still believed in him. Mitsuru says that he understands why she wants to stick up for him, but he was only taken along for the ride. Ichigo yells that they don't know that. Mitsuru says that Hiro was special, even among the double digits, and they were all certain that he'd be their leader. But in reality, he couldn't become a parasite and he isn't what he used to be. He says that they should cut their losses because he doesn't want to see the pathetic side of Hiro anymore. Hachi says they received sortie orders from HQ. Nana tells them that the Klaxosaur won't be as big as the one they already saw. Hachi says it's a Conrad-class klaxosaur, a bit smaller than a FRANXX. He says that they're attracted by magma energy reactions and appear in their vicinity. He says, lately, they had been showing up deep in a Level 8 mine on the outskirts and wreaking havoc. Nana says that Strelizia won't be a part of the mission. Because they'll have to defend Plantation 13 by themselves eventually, it will show if they can handle fighting them in the future. Nana says that Ichigo and Goro will have field command. In the FRANXX, Zorome is excited, but Miku tells him not to go crazy by himself again. All but Mitsuru and Ikuno connect. Hachi asks what's wrong, Mitsuru says that it doesn't look like Ikuno can do it. Ikuno says that he's nearly there and to wait for a second. Mitsuru seems annoyed and tells her not to bother. Hachi announces that Chlorophytum will stay behind. The three head out to a big hole. They marvel at it and say that they use the pipes to extract magma reserves. Hachi tells them to head down to the 8th floor. He says that, in order to completely neutralize a Klaxosaur, they must extract its core, and shatter it using their customized magma-energy weapons. He tells them to defeat it and the three head in. Ichigo says that they have visual on klaxosaur and they're spreading out. They run to it and begin slashing it. Before Zorome can finish it, it attacks and knocks them over. Miku is electrocuted and passes out. Futoshi shoots and exposes its core. Ichigo stabs it. Zorome tries to check on Miku, as does Ichigo. Many more suddenly fall from the ceiling, so they plan on fleeing. Nana says that they attracted more because they released their magma energy. Zero Two says that she should have sent her from the start. She says they'll die. Hiro is alarmed and tells her to sent himself and Zero Two to help. Hachi refuses and says that he isn't an official stamen, so he can't give permission to board a FRANXX. Zero Two says that the plantation squad is going to be wiped out again and to let her pilot with Hiro. She says she won't be allowed to sortie. Mitsuru says that he could pilot with her. Nana says that Strelizia is no ordinary FRANXX, if he isn't used to its connect. Mitsuru says that, if Hiro could, there's no way he couldn't. Zero Two says that she wants to ride with Hiro, but he asks that she just go with him. As Mitsuru walks by, he tells Hiro not to come crying to him when he regrets his goody-two-shoes act later because he's going to prove that he can pilot Strelizia better than he did. Miku wakes up and Zerome hugs her. They begin piloting again. Hachi tells them that Strelizia is about to help. Ichigo is bothered by this and causes them to fall. This lets the klaxosaur to get in, so they flee. Many follow and a very large one is about to bite Ichigo. Strelizia appears and kills some. Mitsuru tells them to get back and Hachi tells them to evacuate. Panting, Mitsuru says that he feels like he can do anything. He says that he's amazed changing partners could make such a difference, and he knew he wasn't the problem. He says that he's just as good as Hiro. He tells Zero Two that he wouldn't mind becoming her official partner, to the dismay of Ikuno. Zero Two says that she should go all-out for a bit. Hachi tells her to stop, as the others had already evacuated. The three FRANXX are surprised what happened. Zorome apologizes to Miku. She says that it doesn't matter if it was his fault, since they're partners. He begins crying. Goro asks what's wrong with Ichigo. She lies and says she got careless after she found that help was coming. When they retrieve Streliza, Zero Two walks out and smiles and waves at Hiro. Mitsuru is gravely injured and unconscious. She says that he isn't suited to be her darling, only Hiro is. Episode 04: Flap Flap Episode 05: Your Thorn, My Badge Episode 06: DARLING in the FRANXX Episode 07: Shooting Star Moratorium After the successful kissing with Plantation 26, Unit 13 was given a special vacation. The kids seem happy and Futoshi and Zorome run to the water. Though Miku says that they're childish, Kokoro smiles and says that it's expected, as it's their first time seeing an ocean that's okay to swim in. Ikuno says that she didn't know a place like that survived on the surface. Zero Two pulls Hiro to the water. Kokoro smiles and says she's glad he's all better. Goro says it's good that he's an official parasite now too. Ichigo narrates that she was uncomfortable about Zero Two, but could see that she was what he needed. Gorilla marvels at Hiro's ability. One notes that Zero Two's search for a man has finally ended. Marmoset says that she still needs to be monitored closely. Papa says that Plantation 13 is a top-priority surveillance subject. He says that Code 016 is tasked with bringing her to the Grand Crevasse. Hachi says that one of APE's special forces has become a plantation's exclusive parasite. Zero Two tells Dr. FRANXX that they didn't have to come all the way. Nana introduces Hiro to Dr. FRANXX, the creator of FRANXX. She begins to introduce a boy, but he stops her. He approaches Hiro and says that he's the first person to survive Zero Two. He says that he has an interest in them. Hachi tells the doctor that Strelizia and Code 002 are transferred into Plantation 13's purview. He waves at him and says that the geezers already told him. When Hachi announces that they're officially partners, Zero Two hugs Hiro. After Ichigo leaves, Ikuno begins to read. Mitsuru asks if she came there just to read. She says that she isn't interested in goofing around. Mitsuru says that the guy who looked suicidal now looks like part of the group. She tells him not to look to her for affirmation, since she's not like him. Smirking, he says he was merely talking to himself. She asks if they're done talking then, and he says that he found something odd. Mitsuru leads the group through a thin pass. Kokoro says that she's a bit scared of the dark. Mitsuru coldly replies that she didn't have to come if she didn't want to. Futoshi is angered by this and tells him to be nice to her. He says that he can't guarantee their safety. They're lead to what appears to be a city. Kokoro asks if people live there, and Mitsuru replies that he'd never heard of anyone living outside the plantations. Zorome spots a building that looks similar to their own boarding house. Ikuno says that they must have used it as a model to build the environment they live in. Futoshi wonders where Kokoro went. Kokoro looks around and comes by a medical office. She finds a book about childbirth. Mitsuru calls out to her and pulls her back before a bookcase falls on her. He asks her not to run off alone. Back at the beach, food had been delivered. Mitsuru watches Futoshi stuff food into his mouth. Miku teases Futoshi and Zorome by lying on her lap. Mitsuru asks if he's doubting Papa and the rest. He says that they moved into plantations in order to protect mankind. This pumps Zorome up, to Mitsuru's disdain. When Zorome refers to Hiro as their teammate, Mitsuru looks annoyed. When Zorome finds a crab, Futoshi wants to eat it. Mitsuru is surprised that he still wants to eat, causing the others to laugh. The parasites all sleep close together, with Futoshi and Zorome lying atop one another. Episode 08: Boys × Girls Episode 09: Triangle Bomb Episode 10: The City of Eternity Episode 11: Partner Shuffle Episode 12: The Garden Where It All Began Episode 13: The Beast and the Prince Relationships Zorome Her partner in the Franxx, she often stands up to him and comments on everything he does with a hint of snark. However, she tends to go along with him whenever he does something and does have a sense of compassion for him despite not openly showing it as much as he does in Episode 3. Hiro She doesn't seem to think as highly of him as the others once did, commenting on his lack of ability openly. Zero Two She seems rather put-off by Zero Two's eating habits, even going so far as to bring up her horns and not refer to her as a person. Ichigo In a mirror to Zorome's relationship to Hiro, she seems to have an inferiority complex to Ichigo, questioning her authority and openly talking behind her back. When Zorome challenged Hiro in Episode 2, she only agreed to go along with it after looking to Ichigo and pouring, and when claimed he didn't mind becoming Ichigo's partner, the reaction was enough to cut their connection. Goro Kokoro Futoshi Ikuno Mitsuru Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female